the_emerald_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
He Who Erases Super Powers
He Who Erases Super Powers ''is the 8th episode of ''The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Summary' Andy & Federico return from their first mission. They notice a soldier whose affiliated with The Anti-Hero Revolution preach words of hate about super humans. The next day Isaac takes the students out into the city for an exercise known as "City of Super Angels." This exercise has the students split into groups of 4 & help random citizens without their abilities. Andy, Hope, Federico Danson form a group. The 4 split within Edo Atkins park to assist random citizens. After Danson assists a man find his bird he overhears a scream of distress & heads into downtown. A random super human is brutally beaten by two Anti-Hero Soldiers. Danson takes matters into his own hands & attempts to stop the soldiers but didn't anticipate their amazing martial arts skills. As a result Danson is overwhelmed, taken down brutally & sent away along with the random super human. Andy, Hope & Federico return from their endeavors but don't see Danson which leads to a makeshift investigation. After getting a clue he went towards downtown Hope attempts to track Danson down but loses the scent midway. The trio is suddenly caught & kidnapped by Anti-Hero Soldiers. They soon awaken on a ship beside the downtown dock at night. the trio also notice Danson & a few other super humans who also got kidnapped. The Anti-Hero Revolution leader, Atari Strange suddenly appears & a few soldiers join him. Atari explains why he's gathered the super humans & brought them here. He commands the soldiers to untie a random super human thug & asks him for a fight. The super human thug gets easily taken down & stripped of his abilities. Following that he's also killed in cold blood. An angered Andy yells at Atari for what just happened & gets himself in more danger. Before Andy's powers are taken away Hope suddenly transforms into her Sacred Beast form & wreaks havoc. Atari decides to retreat with his soldiers while the super humans deal with a rampaging Sacred Beast. Andy gets attacked by Hope & let's her run away off the ship. A now injured Andy decides to go after Hope while Federico assists the other tied up super humans. At Edo Atkins park Andy finds Hope & after being sent to the ground injured again he manages to bring Hope back to her senses. Afterwards Hope helps Andy get back up, apologizes for what she did & admits that he was the anchor tha calmed her. The quartet returns to Santa Verde late in the night where angered Isaac grows concerned upon witnessing the bruises on the students. Elsewhere at a secret location Atari makes a vow to go after Santa Verde Academy since they're in the way. 'Battles & Events' *'Andy & Federico return from their mission (Ep.8)' *'Atari Strange is introduced as the main antagonist (Ep.8)' *'Hope's backstory is revealed (Ep.8)' *'Chessly struggles to tell Andy & Federico about her relationship with Tachio (Ep.8)' *'Isaac's "City of Super Angels" activity is initiated (Ep.8)' *'Hope changes into her sacred beast form upon being under the full moon (Ep.8)' *'Atari's abilities to steal a super human's powers is shown (Ep.8)' *'The Anti-Hero Revolution is revealed (Ep.8)' *'Danson is caught by Anti-Hero soldiers but is later saved by Andy, Federico & Hope (Ep.8)' 'Trivia' *'This is the first episode of Volume 2.' *'This episode marks the beginning of the show's first major arc: The Anti-Hero Revolution Arc.' Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Volume 2 Episodes Category:The Anti-Hero Revolution Arc